


Fuckin Losers Botches

by GalekhXigisi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Texting, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, Will be getting updates, but Richie especially, they're all little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Trashmouth Tozier: I could tell that y’all were talkin shit so I’m backTrashmouth Tozier: Wow, slander but okayStan the Man: Shut the fuck up RichieBumble Bee: Oh, good, now he’s going to cry for three hours instead of two, Stan!Bumble Bee: Good job!Stan the Man: Not my fault he’s a crybabyTrashmouth Tozier: Wow, I’m going to smash my phone and delete all my social media accounts so you guys look like fools





	1. Chapter 1

** _Trashmouth Tozier _ ** **has added six contacts to ** ** _Fuckin Loser Botches_ **

**Trashmouth Tozier:** I’m so god damn tired 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** What the absolute fucketh

**Eddie Spaghetti:** I’m suing 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Whatever, shithead, shut your fuck

**Winter Fire:** This is so cursed 

**Winter Fire:** Good God Richie

**stanley Uris:** My username is just my name????

**Trashmouth Tozier:** stanley Uris

**Stanley Uris:** WHY THE FUCK CAN’T I CHANGE IT?

**Stalney Uris:** RICHARD FUCKING tOZIER, LISTEN THE FUCK UP 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Please stop yelling, I can’t hear you without my glasses 

**Stanley Uris:** Listen hear you little trashmouthed SHIT

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Whatever whatever

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Anyone want a big tiddy goth gf

**Trashmouth Tozier:** I have no tiddies and I’m also a boy and also not goth but can perfectly replicate my brother’s edgy style

**Trashmouth Tozier:** And can also lick your boots or dom if needed

**Stanley Uris:** PLEASE shut the FUCK up before I rip out your tongue and shove it up your fucking ass, Tozier

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Keep talkin like that and I’mma suck ur fuckin dick, uris, I ain’t shittin u

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Imma*

**Winter Fire:** Beep beep, Richie

**Trashmouth Tozier:** My bad, u got it

**Eggsby:** Beverly Marsh, the only person to ever have a control on Richard Trashmouth Tozier

**Trashmouth Tozier:** They call me trashmouth for a reason

**Trashmouth Tozier:** It’s because i apparently suck at blowjobs 

**Stanley Uris:** Shut UP

**Trashmouth Tozier: ** You know, since I’m feeling so great, I’m only going to cry about every single time any of you all have ever told me to shut up for two hours tonight instead of three

**Big Bill:** Are…

**Big Bill:** Are you serious?....

**Bumble Bee:** Seriously, Richie, you good? 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** None of you will ever fuckin know shitheads 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** And it’s so bold of you all to assume I won’t cry to anything at all for no fuckin reason at all

**Winter Fire:** Richie invented Angsty 2006 teen depression

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Oh

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Ngl that shit kinda stings bro

**Winter Fire:** Rip bitch boy

**Trashmouth Tozier:** ;( 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Bullying but okay 

**Bumble Bee:** Jesus fuck it’s really bully Richie hours huh

**Stanley Uris:** Every hour is bully Richie hour if you’re mean enough and know what hurts him the best

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Jesus Christ

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Said by the jewish boy but okay

** _Trashmouth Tozier_ ** ** has changed ** ** _stanley Uris’s_ ** ** screen name to** ** _ Stan the Man_ **

**Trashmouth Tozier:** There you go

**Stan the Man:** y’all know something is wrong bc he didn’t make me sit and stew in my anger like a depressed carrot marinating in depression 

**Stan the Man”** You doing alright, Richie, for real

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Super tired actually 

**Big Bill:** Then fuckin sleep??

**Trashmouth Tozier:** i have anciety 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** And 

**Trashmouth Tozier** : Actually yeah that’s oka

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Gn 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Good night????

** _Trashmouth Tozier_ ** ** is now idle**

**Bumble Bee:** Guess he really was tired???

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Nah dude

**Eddie Spaghetti:** he sent me a picture of himself holding a 2 liter of Dr Pepper with a straw in it with him taking a drink and holding up a peace sign

**Eddie Spaghetti:** It just says  _ “I’m taking on a deep cleasening, bro” _ ** **

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Cleansing *

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Rip to grammar but Stan’s different 

**Stan the Man:** _Please_ shut your fuck

** _Eddie Spaghetti _ ** ** has sent an image**

**Winter Fire:** He looks like he was just crying 

**Winter Fire:** Or that he hasn’t showered for weeks which isn’t true because he sends me pictures of his hair up in a spike when he showers

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Yes but is he at the level of friendship that he’ll tell you when he’s taking a dump?

**Winter Fire:** Are you two????

**Stan the Man:** Bold of you to assume he wouldn’t just tell anyone for kicks

**Stan the Man:** Or to just get a reaction out of them

** _Trashmouth Tozier_ ** ** is no longer idle**

**Trashmouth Tozier:** I could tell that y’all were talkin shit so I’m back

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Wow, slander but okay

**Stan the Man:** Shut the fuck up Richie

**Bumble Bee:** Oh, good, now he’s going to cry for three hours instead of two, Stan!

**Bumble Bee:** Good job! 

**Stan the Man:** Not my fault he’s a crybaby

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Wow, I’m going to smash my phone and delete all my social media accounts so you guys look like fools 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Gonna join Belch in the sewers and PERISH you absolute FUCKS

**Eggsby:** Why Belch specifically? 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Because he’s deadass the least likely to merc me on sight

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Because our fam are friends or some shit 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** So it would take him like at least 10 minutes so like maybe 7 puns in a row

**Big Bill:** You’re really lacking on puns today

**Trashmouth Tozier:** It’s the clense bro 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Cleanse 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** F U C K

**Stan the Man:** Rip to our local trashmouth but I’m different 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** I’m going to destroy your nico nico kneecaps Staniel 

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Talk shit get hit Uris

**Stan the Man:** Do it, pussy

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Call me that again and I’ll suck your dick 

**Stan the Man:** Our local Trashmouth or Pussy?

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Doesn’t matter, you said it, now I gotta fuck you, them’s the rules

** _Trashmouth Tozier_ ** ** is now idle**

**Stan the Man:** JJKHDSJKSHKFKJHF

**Stan the Man:** I JUST HEARD HIM LITERALLY FALL OF HIS ROOF

**Bumble Bee:** DUDE IS HE GOOD

**Stan the Man:** h’ES JUST LAYING THERE?????

**Stan the Man:** HE’S SERIOUSLY JUST LAYING ON THE GROUND AND STARING AT THE SKY LIKE HE DIDN’T JUST FALL LITERALLY TWO STORIES INTO A BUNCH OF ROSE BUSHES????

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Our local trashmouth found dead in Miami, what a pussy

** _Trashmouth Tozier_ ** ** is no longer idle**

**Trashmouth Tozier:** That’s it, now I gotta fuck Eddie, too

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Come on, bitch boy

**Trashmouth Tozier:** Don’t be a fuckin pussy

**Eddie Spaghetti:** mf FINE

**Eddie Spaghetti:** BE OVER IN TEN, WHORES

** _Eddie Spaghetti_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Big Bill:** PLEASE shut the fuck up 

**Winter Fire:** Yeah, they homosexialin, fuck you gonna do about it, Bill

**Big Bill:** Aint against gay s ,,, but y’all so annoying, God Bless

**Trashmouth Tozier:** I’m Jewish

**Stan the Man:** Same

**Trashmouth Tozier:** GUYS I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING GR8

** _Trashmouth Tozier_ ** ** has changed their screen name to ** ** _Transmouth Tozier_ **

**Transmouth Tozier:** What cha’ll think

**Transmouth Tozier:** Would Whatcha’ll work better?

**Stan the Man:** I am BEGGING you to SHUT THE FUCK UP, Richie

**Transmouth Tozier:** I fell off my roof for you 

**Transmouth Tozier:** Don’t you day tell me to shut my fuck

**Transmouth Tozier:** dare*

** _Transmouth Tozier_ ** ** has changed their screen name to ** ** _Cry Baby_ **

**Cry Baby:** Does that cater to your tastes better, Stan? 

**Cry Baby:** Let them all know that I’m a little fuckin bitch that actually sobs at every fuckin thing since I was a kid? 

**Big Bill:** The only thing more bitter than Stan himself is his lovely boyfriends, Petty Vibe Check Tozier and Spit Fire Kaspbrak

**Cry baby:** If I didn’t very much love my nickname as Cry Baby, I would totally make that my screen name 

**Stan the Man:** Richie has an insult kink

**Stan the Man:** And likes being called baby, both as an insult and endearing nickname

**Cry Baby:** Ah, yes, I get incredibly turned on when I insult myself so much that I cry for hours on end, just jacking off the entire fucking time. 

**Cry Baby:** Yep. Y’all should see me now, got my hand down my pants while laying in Maggie Tozier’s favorite rosebush while also sobbing as Staniel the Maniel insults me from his window 

** _Stan the Man_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Stan the Man:** He’s just crying while laying there and staring at his phone

**Stan the Man:** Jesus Christ

**Big Bill:** Go help him

** _Cry Baby_ ** ** had now gone idle**

**Stan the Man:** I want you all to know that he just threw his phone and burst into like genuine sobbing

** _Stan the Man_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Bumble Bee:** Jesus 

**Bumble Bee:** Bro is Richie good fr

**Winter Fire:** I hate how normal this is for us

**Eggsby:** Richie crying, doing something stupid, our local gays being chaotic, or just this sort of thing?

** _Cry Baby_ ** ** is no longer isdle**

**Cry Baby:** I’m 

**Cry Baby:** I’m good y’all

**Cry Baby:** But also i think you guys mean me being a little bitch and doing dumb shit

**Cry Baby:** I’m the fumbass of the grop

**Cry Baby:** Thats my place

**Big Bill:** You’re like faltering with your texts 

**Cry baby:** yeah it’s cause I’m crying 

**Bumble Bee:** Did you break anything? 

**Cry Baby:** Uhhhh I think I broke my wrist but outside of that I’m good fr

**Bumble Bee:** YOU THINK YOU BROKE YOUR WRIST BUT YOU’RE GOOD????

**Cry Baby:** Yeah, i slammed it in the car door like an house agao smh

**Cry Baby:** Also our spaghetti man is here now

** _Cry Baby_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Eggsby:** He looks like he’s having a genuine crisis fretting ove you

**Winter Fire:** DUDE YOUR WRIST IS SO SWOLLEN

**Winter Fire:** IT’S LITERALLY ALL BRUISED AN D PURPLE???

**Winter Fire:** WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ANYONE?

**Cry Baby:** Deadass truth?

**Winter Fire:** Deadass truth

**Cry Baby:** It gave me hella bad anxiety to think about waking up miss Mama Tozier 

**Cry Baby:** Bc she’s been working all day and papa Tozier is out again and so like

**Cry Baby:** I didn’t want to wake her up and Dad said he’ll be home in like twenty minutes so there’s no pont in stressing her out when I can just avoid it

**Bumble Bee:** YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF BOTH ME AND EDDIE

**Cry Baby:** Papi Uris is offering to take me to the hospital but I’m literally just waiting for Daddy-io Tozier to get home smh

**Big Bill:** You litterally call everyone’s parents your own

**Big Bill:** and call them Father [lastname] or mother [lastname] 

**Big Bill:** And even your own???

**Cry Baby:** I call everyone that 

**Cry Baby:** Or I call Aunty Marsh Am

**Cry Baby:** Since it’s her initials for Aunty Marsh

**Big Bill:** But WHY?

**Cry Baby:** Because I’m an extrovert that likes to get friendly with my friends and their families. 

**Cry Baby:** And also because I basically see your parents more than my own lmao

**Winter Fire:** Jesus Christ Richie

**Cry Baby:** But also my dad just got home so yeet hoes

** _Cry Baby_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Bumble Bee:** Jesus 

**Eggsby:** Richie is going to end up accidentally getting himself killed

**Big Bill:** Smfh he probably will 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cry Baby:** It is time that the storks bless me with the news that I am not bearing a child in the form of parting the red sea the same way Moses did

**Cry Baby:** I say as if I am actually fluent in christianity 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** You literally are, you absolute fuck

**Cry Baby:** Christianity 

**Cry Baby:** Separate baptist shitheads

**Cry Baby:** That was my original upbringing 

**Cry Baby:** Now I’m a Jewish boy with the ideals of a Buddhist and ideology of a communist, using the strict idea of it and not the past bullshit around it

**Cry Baby:** As I don’t approve of that whiteboy bullshit 

**Winter Fire:** What the fuck does that mean

**Cry Baby:** After you die, you get reincarnated bc I can’t handle any other idea and it all makes me have severe anxiety and I always have nightmares about dying 

**Cry Baby:** And the idea that everything should be public and also we should get paid according to our needs and talents

** _Stan the Man_ ** ** is no longer idle**

**Stan the Man:** He’s drugged the fuck out right now 

**Stan the Man:** And also crying right now because, and I quote, “Stanny, Stanny, Stanny, you are so god damn mother fucking pretty, I am going to cuddle the absolute fuck out of you when I’m allowed out of this fucking bed”

**Stan the Man:** He got out of surgery seventeen minutes ago. 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Why the fuck was he in surgery? 

**Stan the Man:** They had to repair a ligament and the bones were almost completely shattered to dust. 

**Stan the Man:** Misses Tozier didn’t tell me much. 

**Stan the Man:** And she’s also very pissed that Richie didn’t wake her up, which is why he’s now crying. 

**Cry Baby:** She keeps giving me this  _ FACE _ and it makes me feel so  _ stupid _ and fucking INSIGNIFICANT

**Stan the Man:** I can literally see him struggling as he tried to explain why he didn’t wake her up to Maggie 

**Stan the Man:** This is genuinely pitiful.

**Winter Fire: ** Give him a hug for me :( 

**Stan the Man:** I will when she’s done

**Stan the Man:** Because she is genuinely scary 

**Stan the Man:** Which y’all wouldn’t know bc y’all never fuckin SEE HER

**Stan the Man:** My bad, he took my phone. 

**Cry Baby:** Eddie come love me 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** THe only possible way my mom would take me to the hospital would be if I shattered my fuckin bones Deku style 

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Or sneezed hard enough to get a nosebleed

**Winter Fire:** I could punch you hard enough if you really need it? 

**Big Bill:** That’s valid but then she’d be pissed and we wouldn’t be able to see Eddie for like a month 

**Big Bill:** Again

**Cry Baby:** Yo someone come fuckin LOVE ME

**Cry Baby:** I’M A WHORE FOR ATTENTION

**Cry Baby:** Didn’t mean to make that caps. 

**Cry Baby:** I meant whore and attention to be caps 

**Stan the Man:** He literally just screamed that he was a whore for attention to his mother while making grabby hands at me

**Stan the Man:** He is literally full-blown sobbing. 

**Cry Baby:** Bevvy

**Cry Baby:** Bev 

**Winter Fire:** Yeah, Richie, what’s going on? 

**Cry Baby:** You shpild facetime me

**Winter Fire:** I have never seen Richie type so slow

**Cry Baby:** Everypne should join

**Winter Fire:** Alright???

** _Winter Fire_ ** ** has now started a call conference**

** _Big Bill_ ** ** has now joined the conference**

** _Eggsby_ ** ** has now joined the conference**

** _Bumble Bee_ ** ** is no longer idle**

** _Bumble Bee_ ** ** has now joined the conference**

** _Eddie Spaghetti_ ** ** has now joined the conference **

** _Cry Baby_ ** ** has now joined the conference**

**Winter Fire:** He’s just staring at the camera

**Eggsby:** Is he doing okay?

**Eggsby:** Like seriously

**Stan the Man:** He was literally just crying and now he’s staring at his phone

**Stan the Man:** He’s calming down now which is super good since he was panicking earlier and they had to send a doctor in 

**Cry Baby:** I love you guys so much

**Winter Fire:** Soft Richie Trashmouth Tozier?

**Big Bill:** Screenshotted and saved

**Big Bill:** Blocked and reported, too

**Big Bill:** There was another combination but Georgie said something and I forgot it instantly

** _Cry Baby_ ** ** has now left the conference**

**Eggsby:** Is he good?

  
  


**Stan the Man:** A doctor came in and he literally panicked, hung up, and passed his phone to me like he was getting caught watching porn by his mother. 

**Bumble Bee:** Tell him I love him too

** _Bumble Bee_ ** ** has now left the conference**

** _Eddie Spaghetti_ ** ** has now left the conference**

**Eddie Spaghetti:** My mom came in, sorry

** _Winter Fire_ ** ** had now ended the conference call**

**Big Bill:** We’ve all been kicked

**Eggsby:** It was just us three?

**Eggsby:** We literally all mutually agreed to hang up

**Big Bill:** I’m gay and dramatic, smfh 

** _Cry Baby _ ** **has now gone idle**

**Stan the Man:** They’re releasing him 

**Stan the Man:** And also giving him pain killers and all that

** _Stan the Man_ ** ** has sent an image**

**Eddie Spaghetti:** another post breakdown picture of Richie

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Gonna start a collection wwhere it’s nothing 

**Winter Fire:** Mans broke his wrist and you’re worried abt his breakdowns smfh

**Eddie Spaghetti:** And you aren’t?

**Winter Fire:** Zip it, Kaspbrak

**Winter Fire:** No bullying drugged up Toier

**Winter Fire:** * Tozier

**Winter Fire:** God damnit 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cry Baby:** Yo what if I shattered my other wrist so I could match?

**Winter Fire:** You’d type too fucking slow

**Winter Fire:** And need twice the physical therapy

**Winter Fire:** Plus healing time

**Winter Fire:** And do you really want to wiat for all that time to finally be able to do things again?

**Winter Fire:** wait*

**Cry Baby:** You’re right and I hate it

** _Eggsby_ ** ** is no longer idle**

**Eggsby:** No more breaking bones

**Eggsby:** Eddie breaking his and then You breaking yores is enough

**Eggsby:** yours* what the heck

**Cry Baby:** You’re also very fucking right

**Cry Baby:** Now we need Stan to break his arm in some form so we have a collected set

**Winter Fire:** Give him two years

**Bumble Bee:** Nooo!!!!

**Bumble Bee:** No breaking limbs!!!

**Bumble Bee:** Take care of yourselves!!! 

**Stan the Man:** I am not going to break bones for either of you

**Stan the Man:** I am not Deku and none of you are Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, or Bakugo

**Cry Baby:** Real shit, that slaps

**Cry Baby:** Also anyone wanna come over tonight to binge watch the new season? 

**Cry Baby:** I have subs and dubs depending on your preference 

**Bumble Bee:** Bill. Bev, Ben, and I are all going on a double date 

**Cry Baby:** Romantic as Hell

**Cry baby:** Why can’t we be like that?  _ @Eddie Spaghetti @Stan the Man _

**Stan the Man:** Because I don’t love you

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Because you @ us in a group chat knowing we are both online when you could have just said our name

**Stan the Man:** Because you’re the third wheel

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Because you’re annoying 

**Cry Baby:** I fucking GET IT, okay? 

**Cry Baby:** No one come over for bnha then, shit

**Cry Baby:** If I wanted people to go ham on my insecurities and flaws, I’d just go to a family reunion

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Wait, we hit an insecurity? 

**Winter Fire:** you were both aggressively egging on our favorite Trashouth 

**Winter Fire:** I think I’d be way more surprised if you  _ did _ hit an insecurity 

**Winter Fire:** Look at him

**Winter Fire:** He’s our insecure baby and we love him 

**Winter Fire:** And we RESPECT HIM

**Eggsby:** No, we don’t

**Cry Baby:** Y’all are good

**Stan the Man:** No

**Stan the Man:** Did we genuinely upset you or are you genuinely alright, Richie?

**Cry Baby:** I’m fuckin good, shut the fuck up, jesus 

**Cry Baby:** Fucking drop it

**Cry Baby:** And y’all say I can’t leave a fuckin topic alone

**Stan the Man:** Sounds like Eddie but okay

**Cry Baby:** I am going to watch the new season by myself now, though, fuck you guys 

**Cry Baby:** Wait 

**Cry Baby:** Are y’all just going on a double date or a triple date? 

**Cry Baby:** Real shit tho

**Eggsby:** Trip

**Cry Baby:** Damn, and I wasn’t invited to seventh wheel, smfh 

**Winter Fire:** You literally got home from the hospital yesterday morning???

**Cry Baby:** mf So? 

**Winter Fire:** Can’t you call your cousins and ask them to watch it with you?

**Cry Baby:** Ah, yes, because I’m just going to call them and say

**Cry Baby:** “Why, yes, Boris, my oh so suave cousin, I am alone on a Friday night and would LOVE to interrupt High Time with your boyfriend to ask if we can watch the new season of a show that you have both said you have absolutely no interest in”

**Cry Baby:** or MAYBE

**Cry Baby:** “Hello, Mikey, would you like your official date night interrupted to ask if you can watch this show with me that I know you already watch with your friends every single time the episodes come out because I am lonely on a Friday night and also very single with friends who are very busy? Or maybe you could spare some fuckin COOCHIE, dude”

**Cry Baby:** I don’t think you understand just how much shit they’d give me 

**Cry baby:** And I also have new plans

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Which are? 

**Cry Baby:** Sleep early and watch your guy’s date on Snapchat like everyone fuckin else because Ben never stops doing heart eyes for Bev, Bev never shuts up on Snapchat, Bill sends actual streaks, Stan corrects everyone and moderates, and Eddie makes sure the dumb shit is limited

**Cry Baby:** And Mike is in the background loving everyone and gushing about his friends and bf respectively but mostly posts on his Instagram or Facebook story 

**Bumble Bee:** Wait, so you know all of our mannerism? 

**Cry Baby:** Of course I fucking do

**Cry Baby:** You guys are my friends

**Cry Baby:** I’d be fucking stupid and a shit ass friend if I didn’t know y’alls mannerisms and little quirks

**Cry Baby:** Like Stan takes pictures of bird and names them, even if he doesn’t like admitting that he names most of them

**Cry Baby:** And Eddie names every single one of his inhalers 

**Cry Baby:** And Bill likes to monitor the group

**Cry Baby:** And Ben likes to support with Mike

**Cry Baby:** And Beverly doesn’t drink enough to get her shitfaced but she drinks enough to fuck with her because she’s worried she’ll end up like her parents when they got drunk even if she won’t admit it

**Cry Baby:** And Mike doesn’t like going near fire because it messes with his PTSD

**Cry Baby:** And Stan still especially avoids that painting to the point that he’s only just now noticing that I took it down three months ago because I’m telling him

**Cry Baby:** And Eddie wants to keep the Kaspbrak name because it was his dad’s and he wants that to stay in the family

**Cry Baby:** And Bill is super wary of everyone because of what happened with Georgie so now he feels like he’s obligated to protect us 

**Cry Baby:** Which he can throw a mean hook tbh 

**Big Bill:** I can’t 

**Cry Baby:** Which is also true because you really can’t smh

**Cry Baby:** But Mike is also super strong

**Cry Baby:** Waist, is this shit creepy?

**Cry Baby:** Shit, my bad, it probably is 

**Cry baby:** My bad, I’ll stop now

**Stan the Man:** Actually, it’s endearing more than creepy

**Eggsby:** Yeah! You noticed things that we didn’t even notice about ourselves and each other!

**Bumble Bee:** Now, what about Richie

**Bumble Bee:** One thing y’all know about Richie

**Eddie Spaghetti:** He has glasses

**Big Bill:** He’s tall and very strong 

**Stan the Man:** It takes two people to hold him back from punching someone which is Mike and I. Mike is literally the most toned of us and he was having trouble holding Richie back 

**Winter Fire:** You guys do realize we sound shallow as Hell compared to what Richie notied, right? 

**Cry Baby:** Nah, y’all called me strong

**Winter Fire:** Just calling you stong compared to you noticing quirks about us when we can’t pin any of yours makes us fucking cunts 

**Eggsby:** She’s right

**Cry Baby:** What the fuck ever

**Cry Baby:** I’m gonna finish this episode, then I’m going the fuck to bed

**Winter Fire:** Episode? 

**Bumble Bee:** Are you watching BNHA?

**Cry Baby:** Yeah.

**Cry Baby:** I’m caught up on the manga but I want to see Kirishima get all his archs and stuff

**Cry Baby:** Because I really do love him. 

**Stan the Man:** Wait, so you like Kirishima?

**Cry Baby:** And Todoroki and Bakugo and Tsu and Iida and Ragdoll and Tiger and Kaminari and Pony and Shoji and Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu and Jiro and Kendo and Dabi and Toga and Twice and Fuyumi and Natsuo and Aizawa and Present Mic and that one dude with the cameras that actually looks like an older me and Miss Joke and Cementoss and Inasa and Mina and Hagakure and Tamaki and Nejire and Snipe and Thirteen and Shinso and Hatsume and Eri and Magne

**Cry Baby:** There are probably more but that’s what I can think of right now

**Big Bill:** Jesus christ

**Cry Baby:** Sorry for the long ass message

**Cry Baby:** It’s my current hyperfixation

**Bumble Bee:** We would love to hear about it at any given time!

**Cry Baby:** Whatever the episode is over

**Cry Baby:** Gn hoes

**Cry Baby:** Have fun on your date

**Cry Baby:** I’ll send memes if I don’t fall asleep by 12 

**Bumble Bee:** Good night, Rich

**Eggsby:** gn

** _Cry Baby_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Stan the Man:** he went offline quick

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Do you think he’s mad at us?

**Winter Fire:** Maybe? 

**Winter Fire:** it depends on if he took his sleeping pills of not

**Winter Fire:** You know how hard he’s been trying to get his sleep schedule in order

**Eddie Spaghetti:** Yeah, you’re right

**Eddie Spaghetti:** He probably did

**Stan the Man:** His pain killers make him tired anyway

**Big Bill:** Big oof 

**Big Bill:** We’re gonna have to check on him in the morning

** _Eggsby_ ** ** has now gone idle**

** _Big Bill_ ** ** has now gone idle**

** _Stan the Man _ ** **has now gone idle**

**Winter Fire:** See you guys in a bit

** _Winter FIre_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Bumble Bee:** *thumbs up emoji*

** _Bumble Bee_ ** ** has now gone idle**

** _Eddie Spaghetti_ ** ** has now gone idle**

**Author's Note:**

> Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
